Victim's Memoir
are the last moments the individual committed or experienced before they fell to their demise and can only be found in the second and third chapters in Corpse Party, and first chapter in Corpse Party (3DS) The next segment of the memoir spawns once the previous piece has been read, and there are only five pieces to be read. The first four parts are normal but the last part is cursed. Once the final piece has been read, the reader will be possessed and reach a painful demise. Corpse Party CHAPTER 1 Memoir (1/5) Found in classroom 1-A. Let Our Parting Be But Temporary I send thee flowers, my beautiful flower, as thou wait'st eternal for my return; beautiful flowers thou canst see. And shouldst I e'er break free of this hell, and retake my place at thy side. These words I couldst never say and these feelings I couldst never give will all be laid bare for thee. Memoir (2/5) Found in Classroom 2-A. Alas, the only flowers that bloom in hell are white as freshly fallen snow. So on a lark, thy heart -- pure as a heart can be -- I wish to stab with pins, and scatter the petals. Let the white flowers be dyed red by thee! Memoir (3/5) Found near the stairs leading to the third floor bathrooms. woe is me woe is the me who never stopped loving thee even if thou choosest to move on i will always love thee forevermore forevermore forevermore foreverm woe is me woe is the me whose crotch is raw and bloody i scratched it so much i want to show it to thee to prove that it is thine and that i still love thee Memoir (4/5) Found in classroom 5-A. didn't want to see your face your face is for no one but me as i burn in the fires of hell i continue to live here i am not dead yet let our par**** ** *** ***pora** Memoir (5/5) Found outside the Boy's Lavatory. Reading this will lead you to Wrong END 3 ★4. This ending is exclusive to the 3DS version. **U CA* **ST DIE AP***GIZ* TO ME W*** **UR DEA** *OU BIT** IM GOIN* ** R** **UR INTEST***S FR*M Y*** B*DY AND MAKE RED FLOWERS BLOOM A** ****AD A** *VER THAT WH*TE SKIN O* **URS TH** **NT EV** ** *BLE TO TELL IF **URE A BOY OR GIRL ANYM*** ***N IM DONE WI** YOU CHAPTER 2 Memoir (1/5) Found outside of classroom 4-A. : I ate my friend today. What else was I supposed to do? I was starving. We both were. And there's no food here. So we decided, together, that one of us should try to live just a little bit longer. If I ever get home, I'm supposed to tell all the people waiting for us what happened. We left it all up to a game of paper-scissors-rock. Loser eats winner. And I lost. I felt her blood going down my throat, quenching my thirst. And her meat was supple and satisfying. But that blood and that meat was once my friend. Up until just a few hours before, I'd been talking with her. As I feasted, I just kept thinking, this food used to be a person. Before I tore it apart, it all worked together to sustain a life. And every time I thought about that, I just started crying...and I couldn't stop. I wanted some part of her to be with me even after she died, so I decided to keep one of her eyeballs. And I thought maybe I should write all of this down, to help preserve some small portion of my sanity. Memoir (2/5) Found at the entrance of the main building. : I hold, in the palm of my hand... ...a piece of a person's body. A piece of a person who was living and breathing only a short while ago. This body part used to be attached to her head. And now, I'm walking around the school with it. I had no idea eyeballs were so heavy. And I just keep squishing it in the palm of my hand, as if I'm testing its firmness. Squeeze, and release... Squeeze, and release... Memoir (3/5) Found at the hidden room behind classroom 1-A. : I've been searching every last corner of this school building, trying to find a way of escaping with her. But it's not happening. No matter how much we struggle, only further misery awaits us. I'm so unbearably thirsty...so hungry that it feels like my stomach is eating itself... And every moment, it gets worse. It's like a big, black mass in front of me that's slowly closing in. I can't keep ignoring it. I've started talking to the eyeball in my hand, to help stay focused and maintain my sanity. Stop looking at me like that! I swear, I'll find us a way out of here! I have to make sure I tell your family what you did for me... Memoir (4/5) Found at Main Building 3F - East Hall. : I am writing these memoris wit hsticky hansd but its not me that is stiky but somethng else I hope you re not mad about this maybe you will think im a horribl e person but i got hungry again really hungry like i was about to DIE so i I did something I shouldn't have done. I promised myself I would stay sane, and promised myself I wouldn't do what I did, and I am so, so sorry, really, really sorry, really sorry but there is no excuse for what I did. With my bloody hands, I took the thing that I've been squishing, and I put it in my mouth, and I swallowed it. Iateit. Memoir (5/5) Found at Main Building 2F - West Hall. Reading this will lead you to Wrong END 4 ★5. : if you are reading this allow me to forewarn you there is no hope of rescue there is nothing to be gained endless wandering and endless torture is the nature of this place i succumbed to my hunger and thirst began nibbling on that corpse again there is no flavor, no sensation just meat and fluid to sate my empty belly i promised i would not desecrate your body any more but i broke that promise please forgive me CHAPTER 3 Memoir (1/5) Found outside of classroom 2-A. : Ohtaki... Mitsuharu, I want to see you again. A ghost told me... Apparently, you were brought here too, but we're in different spaces. Even though we're in the same school, I can't see you. Why did this happen to us? I shouldn't be here! I should be in my Math 1 class at prep school! My sister's going to be really mad at me for skipping. I don't think she'd believe this excuse even if I told her, though! I feel like if I can ever find you, I'll be able to get out of here alive. I don't know why... ...but if we really are in the same school, then I know there MUST be a way of getting in contact with you. And I'm going to find it! Memoir (2/5) Found at the entranceway of the main building. : I'm so cold... I feel like the heat is just oozing out of my body, bit by bit... And then there's that sound that just won't stop... What is it?! My ears hurt. I can't focus on anything. I feel like there's a thin film surrounding my entire brain. I found a dying message next to one of the corpses earlier... It said there's a hallway somewhere in here that changes its size, appearing longer or shorter pretty much on a whim. I wonder where it is? I hate that I don't feel anything when I see a human body anymore. It sickens me... Memoir (3/5) Found at the boys' lavatory. : Mitsuharu...really isn't anywhere to be found, is he? I guess it's true, I'll probably never see him again... But I may have figured out a way of getting in contact with him, at least! He left me a message on the teacher's desk in one of the classrooms. Looks like even when we're in different spaces, we can still communicate that way. But it's not enough... There's no warmth to be felt from the written word alone. I miss our fights...our impromptu wrestling matches. But it's not just the physical contact. What I want more than anything is to see his face again... I just want to be able to see him around, and make small talk. Ask him how he's been, and what he plans to do after school. Those simple, everyday interactions are some of my most precious memories now. What I wouldn't give to have those days back... ...Funny what runs through your head when you're trying to make frostbitten fingers move without cracking off... Memoir (4/5) Found at the bottom of the stairwell on the second wing. : COLD HURTS TO MOVE FINGERS NO STRENGTH TO WRITE ON DESK CANNOT TALK OR SEE FRIEND TENDON IN LEG CUT BLEEDING BADLY Memoir (5/5) Found at the staff room. Reading this will lead you to Wrong END 3 ★4. : ... Looks like I'll be dying soon, so I'm going to try to keep my fingers steady, just this one last time. The bleeding never stopped, and I'm getting colder and colder. I can barely see. In the end, we never did find one another here. And unless you magically pop out of the shadows real soon, we never will. Mitsuharu... I've always idolized you. You constantly surpassed me in every way...always one step ahead, no matter what we were doing. I kept telling myself that at some point, I'd turn a corner and you'd be there. But I knew better. My brain knew better. My brain rejected that notion from the beginning. If I should dream in death, though... ...then I know I'm going to see you when I turn this next corner, like I've been praying for all this time. We can beat up on each other like we used to. And I'll never have to be alone again... Trivia * Although it is unknown, the author of the victim's memoir in the second chapter may be Nao Takahashi. The victim's memoir in the second chapter is telling of their fate after consuming the body of Emi Kudou from Lexern Senior High School. * Although it is unknown, the author of the victim's memoir in the third chapter may be Kain Hagiwara. Apparently they had their Achilles tendon cut, which happens to be the same reason that Kain Hagiwara, a student from Misato Municipal Brotherhood High, died. Mitsuharu Ohtaki, also a student from Misato, is mentioned in those memoirs. * "Corpse Party BloodCovered Drama CD Vol.2" contains prints of 5 Victim's Memoirs. Gallery Corpse Party BloodCovered Drama CD Vol.2 Victim's Memoirs 1.jpg|Victim's Memoirs 1 Victim's Memoirs 2.jpg|Victim's Memoirs 2 Victim's Memoirs 3.jpg|Victim's Memoirs 3 Victim's Memoirs 4.jpg|Victim's Memoirs 4 Victim's Memoirs 5.jpg|Victim's Memoirs 5 Category:Documents